


The haunting of Armitage Hux by Luke Skywalker

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, they are actually nice to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Luke uses Hux to get to Kylo





	The haunting of Armitage Hux by Luke Skywalker

“You’re uncle came to me in a dream” is the first thing Hux said walking into Kylo’s throne room.

“What?” Kylo said, confused.

“I saw him in my dream. I am certain that it was actually him and not a dream because he showed me memories of you” Hux said.

“What kind of memories?” Kylo asked straightening in his throne.

“Let’s say that I finally understand why you keep your hair long” Hux said.

He thought that he was being funny.

He wasn't.

“Come here” Kylo said, opening his arms.

With a sighs Hux walked to him. Kylo pulled him into his lap, he knew that Hux loved sitting on the throne in his lap because it’s the closest thing he’ll ever get to sitting on the actual throne.

Hux straightened Kylo’s crown.

“I’m going to need you to let me in” He said softly, he knew how much Hux hated when he used the force on him.

“I was expecting that, just be gentle, I’ll try my best to open my mind to you” Hux said, the first time they tried this Hux fainted from the pain.

“Close your eyes” Kylo said and leaned his forehead to Hux’s “Now take a deep breath”

Slowly he crept into Hux’s mind, Hux was really trying his best at keeping his mind open and pushing the memories of the dream to the front.

The second Kylo saw _him_ , he got consumed by anger and he felt Hux flinch.

“Sorry” he said but kept pushing.

_A young Ben Solo around five year old with very short hair, was sitting in a big grass field, he was deep in concentration trying for the first time to move things with the force. He wanted to be able to control how he used the force and not making things explode or move on accident. Uncle Luke was sitting in front of him, guiding him through the force. They were both in sync, working together and young Ben Solo thought that his uncle Luke would always be by his side guiding him._

_Behind that whole peaceful scene an olded Luke Skywalker was standing looking at them with sadness in his eyes._

Kylo pushed away from Hux’s mind and leaned back against the throne with his eyes closed, he felt Hux’s gloved hand on his face and realized that there was tears on his face.

In a rare moment of affection Hux kissed his forehead.

“Do you think he’ll do it again?” Hux asked, slowly getting up from Kylo’s lap.

“Maybe”

“Why can’t he haunt you? Why does it have to be me? I have zero connection with the man”

“I don’t know. I don’t even see his force ghost” Kylo said, the only force ghost he wanted to see was his grandfather's but he did fear seeing Luke's.

“That’s for the best”

“It is” Kylo agreed. 

“I actually came here because you missed a meeting with high command” Hux said.

“You were there, that’s enough they should know by now that you and I are one” Kylo said, Hux smiled at that.

“Very well, I’ll be in my office if you need anything” Hux said leaving the throne room.

Kylo watched him leave then got up, he needed to release his anger and the best way would be to go and train with his lightsaber being the Supreme Leader meant that Hux couldn't complain about wasted material anymore.


End file.
